


Rite of Passage

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Being 21, Drinking, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is turning 21. His close friends decide to take him to Las Vegas to celebrate.Of course they do the typical and party. But wait where's Sebastian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel will be 21 and Sebastian will be 24. Sorry northing other to add so just read it already!! Also for the sake of the story im changing Ciel's birthday from December 14 to April 14. In order for it to fit the story. So thanks!

"Argh! Huff, hmmah." Sweat rolled down his forehead leaving a trail down his neck, catching onto the towel beneath.

"Come on man five more. Push it." The burly blonde encouraged in his gruff voice. He watched as his friend lifted the weights pushing them away from his body against the wishes of gravity. 

Sebastian huffed air out through his nose as he focused on the seemingly increasing weight on his arms. A slow burn heated the muscles in his fit body. Working out was his job, he needed to be as physically fit in order to keep up with his routine.

"Gah!, dude you really need to consider mouthwash or at least gum if you are going to be breathing over me like that." Sebastian commented as he ended his rep. 

"Sorry man its those protien shakes. I'll bring gum tonight." Bard promised, turning away from his friend. He tossed Sebastian his water and went to get a towel and spray bottle to clean the equipment. 

They both hit the showers ten minutes later. Letting the water cool his heated body he turned his thoughts to the upcoming week.(Sigh) 'I need to think of new choreo for the guys. This week is going to be busier than ever.' Spring break season was fast approaching and the boss was having the guys reinvent all their performances.

He sighed again twisting the knob that contolled the water stream, blindly grabbing for one of the towels hanging out side the stall area. A tug pulling the opposite direction brought his eyes opening and meeting with unfamiliar blue.  The guy looked just as startled as he was. Sebastian quickly released the towel opting for the one beneath it. Somehow managing an apology the sametime as the other blue-eyed male. Who had a slight blush and smile on his face no doubt due to the fact that the situation was already awkward not to mention that they were both painfully aware of their mutual dampness and lack of clothing.

Sebastian watched him ineptly as the other quickly grew nervous and ducked behind the safety of the shower curtain. 

"Yo are you done yet?" A fully clothed Bard asked. Sebastian partially flinched realizing that he had been caught staring at the empty space where the male had been. 

"Yeah give me a sec to get dressed." He quickly dried off, made his way to his locker and started dressing. He had gotten his pants on just as he heard someone pad across the floor behind him and open a locker farther down the aisle. Sebastian discreetly stole a look and confirmed his thoughts. It was the same guy. Dark navy blue hair, pale skin covered by the towel around his waist,and those cerulean eyes. He was nicely toned, chest perfectly hairless and smooth tinged pink probably from the heat of the shower. 

Sebastian silently shook his head and put his shirt on and then slipped his shoes on quickly. Closing the locker he left the room and met Bard outside.

"Took you long enough." He said as they walked back to the car.

"Oh shut up." Sebastian retorted. "Let's. Get something to eat before heading back."

"Down with that Seb." He grinned at the other male.

* * *

 

 **The night before..**  

"Hurry up and pack slut we're going to be late!" Alois prodded his friend in the ribs with a finger. 

"Owwuuchh. Was that necessary? And do you need to call me slut!?" Ciel shook his head, his hair shuffling with the movement.

"You're right I'm sorry but you dont even realize how sexy you are its hard for me to contain such phrases from falling from these lips." He pointed to said body part for emphasis pouting in the process. Ciel knew Alois. Just loved to tease him, and he played along most times. But right now he was too stressed trying to pack everything on such short notice. Alois convinced a couple of their friends to get together and celebrate Ciel's 21st birthday in (what other place would you celebrate a 21st birthday other than) Las Vegas.

Ciel barely found out 20 minutes ago but he had a feeling something like this would happen knowing his friends. He was glad though, another birthday spent in this city would be pitiful. The thought momentarily depressed him. Alois' nagging brought him quickly out of it. 

Five minutes later they were in a cab and on the way to the airport.


	2. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing in Ciel's perspective leading from the night before to the following morning.

* * *

 The flight was shorter than he had expected. They landed in Vegas early the next morning. And being sleep deprived was not Ciel's cup of tea, which he needed desperately. Airline tea was disgusting he found, much to everyone's amusement. Only after he had sputtered the first sip he had taken, his friends erupted into laughter, Mey-rin wiped tears from her face questioning his taste, and calling him a picky princess.

 Ciel admitted to himself regardless of the tea incident and having not slept, he was having a good time. They checked into the hotel. Each getting their own respective room. Ciel would have roomed with Alois if he didn't have such a bad habit of taking home random men. Which Ciel knew would happen. He wasn't saying Alois slept around a lot but when he is drunk and celebrating something its bound to happen. Knowing Alois he would try to hook Ciel up with the first hot guy he set his eyes on. 

He shook his head pushing the thoughts away. He was here to have a good time and enjoy his birthday. But first a nap. He was so tired and even though it was almost noon he thought it would be better to be awake while drinking instead of passing out of exhaustion rather than passing out drunk. He sent a quick group text out telling his friends his plan and promptly threw his body onto the bed hugging a pillow as he fell asleep.

* * *

 A few hours later Ciel had woken up and wanted to work out. The hotel had a joined gym which was available for the public as well as the hotel's customers. Ciel wasn't what you would call a health nut but he like to stay healthy and that meant at a minimum visiting the gym at least once every few days. He walked down stairs gym bag in tow as he looked for the gym's entrance. Finding the doors he slid his room key in the slot, the light turning green. He pulled the gold handle and strolled through till he found the locker room.

A few lockers were open farther in the third row down. Ciel slid his bag from his shoulder to the waiting bench and quickly changed. There weren't too many people around but it wasn't especially crowded. The ellipticals we're across the room against the wall. He silently made his way over to a free one. He took his iPod out of his pocket and put his ear buds in putting his gym mix on shuffle. 

Zoning out he started an hour long workout.

When he finished his legs had a dull ache and he was covered in sweat. There was no waiting to get to his room to shower so he stripped quickly and jumped into one of the covered shower stalls. He heard the one next to him turn on as well a minute later. After washing his body and hair in 5 short minutes he poked his head out of the curtain reaching for one of the towels on a shelving cart between the stalls. The very same time a hand had reached out from the other stall grabbing the same towel, releasing it as he quickly felt resistance. Ciel looked up at the same time as the man. They were quiet a minute and the taller spoke a simple sorry was said. His voiced had Ciel blushing. He probably had tons of women chasing after him, maybe even a few guys. Ciel awkwardly smiled then disappeared behind the curtain. He quickly dried him self wrapping the towel around his waist.

He calmly walked over to his locker to get dressed visibly stopping as he saw the very same guy changing.

 He had pants on thank god, Ciel thought. He walked past him finding his own locker. He pulled out his bag a took some casual clothes out replacing them with his soiled gym clothes. Feeling eyes on him he casually looked towards the other male he was watching him. He stayed calm feigning oblivion as he continued dressing. The other man left and Ciel relaxed visibly releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Damn he was hot.


	3. Ciellaquin the Swooning Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's friends torture him by dressing him before taking him to the club. Hehe a bit of a shock in store for him. Slightly aggravated drinking.

* * *

"What was the point of making me freak out packing when you two idiots were planning on this?" An aggravated Ciel stood glaring at his two friends wielding shopping bags in their hands.

Apparently while he had decided to sleep the two conniving fiends went out to find him the perfect party outfit. 

Ciel had returned from the gym half an hour previous to take another shower not feeling as clean as he had wanted. Plus lets just admit hotel shampoo just didn't make him smell like hisself. Emerging from the bathroom he wrapped the robe around him and towel dried his hair. A knock on his door had him pulling the robes belt tighter around his waist. Quickly looking through the peep hole he sighed then opened the door allowing his friends to pass.

"Well I've already showered. What did you get?" He said trying to come off as less curious than he was.

 Mey and Alois shared a nod before setting down the bags and taking the newly purchased clothes on the bed. While they set out the clothes Ciel went to grab a pair of underwear from his bag, slipping them on underneath his robe, then removing the towel from his head giving the slate locks a nice tussle. Alois and Mey had been murmuring quielty between themselves uncharacteristically and not gone unnoticed by the bluenette. He raised a brow at their unusual behavior turning to see the outfits they were talking over.

 One of the outfits was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a faux leather jacket; a figure hugging white long sleeve (cotton) with an interesting low neckline (for him). The other was what he assumed Mey had picked out. An all black pair of shiny leather pants, long black jersey tee with a tiger at the hip complete with a red over coat that met his hips. 

He looked over to his friends to question their choices but stopped short of opening his mouth when he met their hopeful gazes. With a sigh as he rubbed his face in exasperation nodding as he hid his face in both palms, getting answering squeals from the pair. 

After having tried on both outfits they all decided that he should wear the white long sleeve with the leather pants and the red overcoat. This outfit wasnt as terrible as he thought it would be and soon found himself loving the unique neckline shirt. It was comfortable and soft without being overly hot all the while flattering his body. He turned in the mirro eyeing himself up and down once more before Alois yelled that it was time to go, banging on the door for emphasis. 

* * *

 

The sun had long since set by the time they reached the club. The air begining to cool as they emerged from the cab. Ciel fixed his jacket as he waited for his friends. The line was already beginning to form and was getting longer as he noticed others leaving cabs and making their way to the entrance.

The light at the entrance flickered to light and two bouncers walked through the front door flanking a slim blonde male a few clips in his hair holding back loose strands of hair from falling in his face. He clucked his tongue looking at the crowd. Ciel's arm was pulled by Alois towards the back of the line. The blonde admitting patrons into the club after collecting a fee nodded absently to himself his lined eyes impassive as if he was bored already. 

He looked up as if he knew Ciel had been watching him then whistled low nodding at Ciel with a friendly smile and waving him over to the front of the line.

Ciel's little group migrated quickly around the line to get to the beckoning blonde.  He spoke up immediately the friendly smile still on his face no longer looking bored.

"Hello name's Finnian you guys and gal head right in oh and when you get to the bar tell em first round of shots is on me." Alois nearly swooned at the mention of free alcohol dragging Ciel with him but Ciel held his weight and gave Finnian a thank you then Mey proceeded to drag them both into the dark club.

Finnian chuckled and said to one of the bouncers, "Oh he is perfect."

Mey-Rin's eyes seemed to adjust a lot quicker than Ciel's as she lead the way further into the darkening club.  He could see small lights illuminating the walkway and soon his eyes could pick up everything else. They passed through some curtains and were greeted pulsating lights and extremely over bassed music. He could feel it trying to change the beat of his heart.

Blue uplighting fanned the walls on either side of the spacious club, a rather large bar sat to the left and a stage straight ahead a few tables dotted the perimeter and a large dance floor. Already more than half full with dancing sweaty bodies. The music transitioned to what must have been a popular club song judging by the cheering of the crowd and Alois seemed to snap out of his delayed daze excitedly looking his fill and locating the bar. With each of his friends on eitherside of him they walked down the few steps and picked their way to their free drinks.

 

Alois managed to wave down the bartender. He leaned over the bar to still yell over the music.

"Hi me and my friends would like some shots Finny said you would hook us up."

The redhead nodded and went to get their drinks, coming back just as soon placing the shots one each in front of them.

"Here's to Ciel our friend, confidant, and the only person to ever understand our weirdness."They clinked shots and downed them. Ciel being unprepared for the slight burn sputtered choking as he tried to clear his air way. Mey ordered another round setting up a tab with the redhead while Alois patted Ciel's back helping him breath agian while assuring his no longer virgin tastebuds will like it better the second time.

They clinked once more and this time Ciel was able to drink the burning mouthful that turned to a pleasant warmth and felt it  spread through his body.

"Better?" His friends asked in unison.

Ciel laughed and nodded liking the way his body felt just a little tingly and warm. Leaving their glasses at the bar they wandered through the crowd to find a spot to dance.

They danced together at first Mey holding each of their hands as they alternated a push and pull motion, Ciel akwardly reluctant not having really dance in public before before Mey placed her hand on his hips guiding him to swivel to the pounding bass all the while nodding then smiling when she let go and Ciel relaxed dancing on his own.

A few minutes passed and the song changed Alois was dancing with some guy next to them and Mey with another group all while revolving so she could keep an eye on her dear naive friend. A girl moved next to Ciel and playfully began bumping her hip to his. He laughed and went along with it.

Soon Ciel grew heated from the dancing and retreated to the bar. He found an empty seat and waved the red head over. 

"Hey, could i just get some thing icy." 

"Sure, you look like a Fat Tuesday kinda guy." Ciel hid his confusion not wanting his lack of bar knowledge thereof to show but nodded instead. He swivled around on the bar chair looking through the crowd to see if he could glimpse his friends. He smiled  _Right where I left you._  Ciel shook his head fondly, his slate locks rippling with the movement casting the reflective lights off at every angle.

The bartender returned with what looked like a large slurpee. "Here you go Fat Tuesday, tell me what you think." Ciel eyed the drink before mentally shrugging and taking a long sip. It was like a slurpee but with alcohol! He took another drag through the straw feeling the cooling liquid sooth his warm limbs.

He sighed. "Thank you thats exactly what i needed."

"No problem" he said with a smile, "my name is Joker just give me a holler if you want anything else."

"Ciel. Thank you I will." He turned in his seat fingers cradling the cool glass as he sipped gratefully on its contents.

He slid off the seat and went to find a table closer to where his friends were. Finding one wasn't a problem since apparently everyone was busy dancing. Ciel let his body cool down and watched as his friends smiled having a good time. Some minutes later Ciel was just about through with his Large Tuesday and about to get another one when both Mey and Alois appeared at the table giddy and out of breath. 

Alois volunteered to do a drink run and asked what Ciel wanted laughing when he heard Ciel call it a Large Tuesday but not bothering to correct his inebriated friend. Mey collapsed into the seat next to him fanning herself with a hand.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked cheeks flushed and eyes bright. 

"I feel pretty good, I just got too hot." Mey smiled and nodded. Alois returned with their drinks a little while later, as he set them down on the table the DJ made an announcement to clear the floor. Ciel watched as the clubs patrons moved to the tables the stage began expanding and the lights dimmed all but for the glowing ethereal arrangements on each table. Being so close to the now fully drawn out stage Ciel could hear a shuffling of feet moving across the floor before music began to play.

A bright flood light pointed center stage illuminating a leather clad body, long and lean the skin that was exposed a shocking shade of alabaster. The mysterious man's face was hidden in the shadow of a largely rimmed hat. Ciel felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he watched the mans body begin to roll and sway to the music, realization of just what exactly his friends had gotten him into. He was at a strip club.


	4. Welcome to the Sigil

The club was dark and the music pounded in Ciel's ears as he openly gaped at his friends in disbelief. He was prepared for the drinking, the music, and the close proximity to other people. What he hated to believe was the fact that his two treacherous best friends had dragged him all the way to Las Vegas to attend a strip club! He angrily sipped his drink clearly needing more alcohol to permanently burn and destroy the sure to be image and memory of what he was witnessing. The male on stage had moved on from groping himself to some girl dramatically fanning herself with her hand. The dancer took one of the girl's hands and slid her palm across his torso reaching his mouth where he licked it then blew her a wicked kiss. Ciel scoffed as all the females and a few guys screamed in excitement at the action, turning his head to his drink uninterested .

Still dancing the male spotted Ciel back turned and made his way over.

 Mey's excited not so hushed whispers alerted Ciel causing him to look up from his now nearly gone fifth drink. Looking around his eyes widened, fearing what was coming next.

The dancer took both of Ciel's hands and led him back to the stage. If he hadn't been in shock Ciel would have been grateful for the absence of sweat on the dancers hands. But he didn't notice. Instead he was led to a chair now center stage infront of the entire club as people whooped and whistled. Then everything went dark. The music changed and Ciel was alone until another spotlight lit a spot behind him on the right. Ciel didn't dare look back instead he nervously plastered his palms to his thighs thinking of how when this was all over he would get revenge on his two ex-best friends. (Was he being dramatic? Probably, but as of right now he was too embarrassed to care. He wanted off stage now!)

A strong and slightly cold hand touched his shoulder instantly making Ciel's back straighten with tension. A deep chuckle was heard before he felt soft hair graze his shoulder as the dancer knelt down to whisper in his ear.

"Just relax and enjoy the show."

Then the dancer walked around Ciel the music matching his steps, the bass dropped as he turned to Ciel. Both males eyes widening minutely before the dancer smiled and ran his tongue across his teeth making Ciel gasp. 

* * *

Sebastian was surprised to see the very same male he had a wet stare down with now in his priority chair. The male had clearly been nervous the same red flush on his cheeks trailed down his throat onto his chest. He started to move towards the bluenette dragging a hand through his hair before he began his routine.  Sebastian rolled his hips sinfully slow and watched as the male grew even more flustered. He was wearing a butlers uniform that felt too hot so he started stripping. He took one gloved hand to his mouth and removed the white material with his teeth. The blue eyed male watching his every move entranced. 

Following the familiar rhythm Sebastian removed his tail coat until he was left in his pants and button up. He turned in a circle letting the bluenette appreciate his body as he unbuttoned his shirt from the top. Chest now bare he watched as those blue eyes widened a spark of lust beginning to form.

Ciel found himself unable to look away from the impressive form in front of him. His eyes mapping each plane of perfect pale skin as it was revealed. He squirmed a little in his seat fully aware of his growing member. His cheeks were a bright red, a miracle truly considering his blood was rushing elsewhere. Then the music changed and the dancers eye met his. A look of determination settled over his perfect features. And then he bit his lip sucking it then letting the flesh loose. Red and slick and moving. Ciel tried to concentrate on what he was saying but his words fell on deaf ears, he was too focused on the fact that he was coming closer.

Sebastian chuckled then kneeled.

* * *

 

 Ciel  practically ran to the bathroom as soon as the dance was over, ears bright red. It was too hot in the club, but he knew better. Turning on the tap he splashed his face with water to calm himself down all too aware that he was still hard beneath the taut leather. He desperately willed away thoughts of silken skin, hard chiseled abs and feather soft hair.  Turning away from the mirror he rested his back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall.  He reached down to adjust himself fighting the urge to just take care of it in a stall. He froze suddenly as the door to the bathroom opened. Turning on the the tap and washing his hands the bluenette kept his eyes down his member being covered by the sink. 

He heard footsteps behind him and continued washing his hands knowing that he wouldn't be able to turn without embarrassing himself. But he was still hot and admittedly horny. He gasped feeling cool arms wrap around him, a hand snaking itself up his throat to bring his gaze to the mirror. He sucked in an alarmed breath recognizing the man that had publicly given him a hard on.

The man pulled Ciel roughly back against his body rolling his hips so that Ciel could feel the thick outline of his cock.

"You were quick to leave the stage. I didn't even get your name." The words were spoken into his ear but Ciel felt it go directly to his now throbbing member.

" I-It's Ciel, my name is Ciel. " he whispered through a moan as the man rolled his hips once more and licked a hot stripe up Ciel's throat. The taller grunted in response before saying, " Sebastian."

All of Ciel's rational thoughts were shut down due to the alcohol in his system and Sebastian's ministrations to his body. He was lost in sensation. Sebastian palmed Ciel's aching dick through the leather. The sounds leaving his mouth were turning Sebastian on further as each moan and gasp went straight to his cock. He ground his dick into the plump mounds feeling tiny tremors rake the body in front of him. Sebastian spun him in his arms.

"Ciel." The name was followed by a firm grasp of his ass. Ciel's breathing was shallow and he brought his eyes up to meet Sebastian's. He licked his lips before forming a coherent word.

"Sebastian."

He grinned wickedly before saying the words above his mouth

"Welcome to the Sigil."


End file.
